


Evil Queen

by RGBStar



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Build a reality for your girlfriend, F/F, Fluff and Humor, medieval setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGBStar/pseuds/RGBStar
Summary: Sayori had finally reached the top of the tower, a dagger awkwardly clutched in her hand. She wasn't supposed to be here, she was a medic preparing to face off against an evil queen.





	Evil Queen

When the battle commenced, three women charged through the castle on a mission. Only they had managed to get past all the guards watching over the way to the queen in the chaos of the fighting. They had gotten separated in the twisting corridors of the strange structure. Sayori had given up after the fifth time she rounded the corner to find the same pair of knights fighting in the corridor. She waved at them and went up the grand set of stairs that could only lead to one place. 

Sayori had finally reached the top of the tower, a dagger awkwardly clutched in her hand. She wasn't supposed to be here, she was a medic preparing to face off against an evil queen. Where were her two companions who were supposed to be doing this instead of her? Probably snogging in a some random chamber they had stumbled upon.

Honestly, Yuri and Natsuki were the goddamn warriors while she wrapped up injured feet and stitched arms back together. Or well tried to, she wasn't the best at sewing so stitching flesh was kind of a bit above her skill level at the moment.

There was no use in turning back now so she swung open one of the beautifully decorated doors. The chamber was filled with shades of green, tapestries depicting stunning grassy settings dedicated to nature. Quite the strange place for an evil queen to have as her bedroom. She had been expecting more black or evil torture devices, this room looked more akin to a house in the meadow.

A single woman stood inside the room, turning away from her crystal orb that seemed to glow with strange characters in a repeated fashion. It sounded more like a swarm of bees were flying around in an attempt to escape this fake outside world made of green.

"Oh it is just you today?" The aforementioned evil queen didn't sound as disgusted and enraged as she usually did when they faced her. Perhaps seeing the lone medic had surprised her, after all, who was dumb enough to send their support into battle with no assistance?

“We know you meant Overw-“ Natsuki shouted from somewhere in the castle and was stopped from saying anything else by Yuri’s lips. Rant forgotten, they became swept up in each other again.

Monika’s eye twitched, if she had to hear about Bastion mains one more time. Why the hell did they need to get good?

"Y-yes, now give up or I will use this thing." Sayori weakly threatened as she clumsily waved it around, more concerned she'd cut herself open with the sharp blade.

"Come now, we both know you can't use that." Monika cackled evilly though it sounded less like a cackle and more like the soft sound of ringing bells. 

“Oh yeah well-“ Sayori ran towards the evil queen, but tripped over her own two feet and knocked into Monika, sending them both to the floor. The fall was cushioned by a rather plush emerald rug.

“I-I didn’t mean to do that I swear!” Sayori had pinned the evil queen to the floor, even she couldn't believe what had just happened. She felt her cheeks heat up at being only mere inches from the other girl.

"You've forgotten that I have a trick up my sleeve. But, you can stop me with your lips on my mouth.” Monika tried her best to sound composed but the false bravado wasn't missed by Sayori. 

"You know you could've just asked me out instead of creating an alternative reality."

"I'm awkward okay?” This had seemed like a safer idea than her previous attempts. Monika wondered if a song would have been better. She stood up from the floor after Sayori got off of her, freezing when the shorter girl leaned on her. 

"Yeah but that's what makes you so cute." Sayori smiled and Monika wanted to kiss her right then and there. This girl was too good for this world, how had she ended up with her? 

Outside, everything started to glitch out and soldiers' enlarged heads glitches through the floor. "Oh come on, that took me three hours to fix!" She had no idea what possessed the character models to decide to become this unstable. 

"You're so silly Moni." Sayori linked their hands together with a giggle and they walked off together as the evil queen's lair dissolved into ones and zeros.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been putting off posting something so here goes nothing! It's my first finished fic so constructive criticism is welcome! ^^


End file.
